Unwanted revelations
by Bluewryter
Summary: This is my view of how I wanted episode 5x11 to end. What if Percival wasn't there to knock Mordred out? What if it was up to Merlin to stop Mordred? Reveal fic and possible continuing to the season finale of Merlin.
1. Chapter 1

**I've had this story in my head for days now, so I finally decided to write it down.**

**But don't worry, I will finish the other story.**

**I hope I've gotten the characters right…**

**It was a really hard piece to write down and I hope I do the story right.**

**Please let me know your opinions, I really appreciate that.**

**Enjoy the story,**

**Yours sincerely, Bluewryter**

How had they've gotten themselves in this situation? Over the next few day's Arthur would ask himself this question more times than often. Even so he knew the answer, it was magic, _it is_ _always magic_. Arthur got yet again the proof that magic was evil, it ruined everything. And it was now that he and his knights faced Mordred in the dark forest after he tried to run away with his friend.

Arthur didn't dare to think that he was in love with this girl, because if that was the case then they would certainly loose him and Arthur didn't want to lose Mordred. He was like the knights' little brother… like Arthur's little brother. And now he had betrayed them, like all his family members eventually had betrayed him. All because of magic! And now he stood in front of him, a family again divided. But he had no choice now, not anymore. He gave her enough chances and she had thrown them away. And when Mordred chose to protect her, _a sorceress_, instead of being loyal to him, to his king, he was no longer a knight of Camelot in Arthur's eyes, he was now a fugitive, a lawbreaker and Arthur had no choice but to uphold the law and put his feelings aside.

G"give yourselves up" he demanded in a cold voice. Mordred, although having a sword in his hand, looked anything but threatening. He looked torn, it was evidently that he still saw them as his friends. This gave Arthur small hope, maybe they weren't too late yet, maybe they had a chance to get his friend back. Mordred started begging. "please! Let us leave, let us leave Camelot and I promise we'll never return to Camelot. Please let us leave" last one asked in a smaller, softer voice. It was clear that he didn't want to fight him. Mordred knew also that they didn't want to fight him and he didn't know what would happen if it came that far. He hoped Arthur would just let them run, let them leave and live in peace. He didn't want to lose her! He just couldn't and so he begged them, begged to leave. "Gwaine?",next "Leon?", hoping that the older man was more forgiving, more reasonable. But they wouldn't give in. Not while they were so loyal to Arthur. They were friends longer with Arthur end he was their king, he had proven himself worthy to them.

Kara entered his mind. "Use your Magic! Use it! Attack them!" Mordred hesitated, he knew them, knew they were once his friends and they knew how hard the choice was for him, but if he used magic he'll know that he will definitely lose them. They were unforgiving when it came to magic.

Merlin in the meanwhile was hesitating. He didn't know if he should act of let Arthur and the knights handle Mordred on their own. They didn't knew Mordred had magic after all and Merlin didn't know if Mordred was desperate enough to come out and use magic to get away. Merlin didn't trust Mordred, never had since he knew of the prophecy. But he couldn't help the feeling that if they let Mordred get away now, the prophecy had a good chance in getting fulfilled and Merlin was determined to do anything to prevent that event from happening. He would protect Arthur!

So when Merlin heard Kara's comment he got himself ready in case Mordred chose to use magic. His friends didn't have any defence against magic and if Mordred attacked them then Merlin was their only chance even if it meant that he would have to expose himself. He really didn't want Arthur to find out that he had magic, but if he had no choice then he would use it to protect them. He would always protect Arthur. It was his destiny. But he saw Mordred hesitate, knew that Mordred didn't want to attack his friends. So Merlin decided to step in and speak up, hoping he could prevent Mordred from attacking and from getting his own magic found out.

"Mordred, please. You don't have to do this… You know she committed a crime. She's found guilty of killing people, she is condemned because of that, not because she had magic. You've got to listen to me. You don't have to run away, you —". "You just have to turn her in? Is that what you are suggesting?" Mordred asked outraged. "I don't have to do anything. She's my friend and I won't lose her! She doesn't deserve to be executed and I won't let you!"

"Mordred, please listen. I just –" "No! I don't have to listen to you! Did you listen when I asked you not to tell Arthur? You didn't, you betrayed me!" Mordred was outraged. How dared Merlin to lecture him! After all he had done. Merlin always had hated him for no reason. He was always cold and distant towards him.

"Mordred, like I told you before I didn't tell Arthur. I swear!" Merlin hoped he would get through to Mordred, but all Mordred did was getting angrier by the minute. If he can't calm Mordred down anytime soon Mordred will attack them and his secret would be out.

"I always hoped you eventually would trust me, even become my friend as I proved my loyalty to Arthur over and over again but you never did. You just betrayed me again! I forgave you for the first time when I chose to betray morgana and join the knights of Camelot, because I saw that you were right. Arthur wasn't the same king as Uther was and it gave me hope. But now I see that that hope was false and that you Merlin are nothing but a liar!"

Merlin and Mordred were so enveloped in their heated discussion that they forget about Arthur and the knights. But they hadn't forgotten about them and it was clear in the glances they gave each other they didn't had a clue about what was going on.

"Is it just me, but does it seem that Merlin and Mordred have a bit of a history here we don't know of?" Gwaine whispered to Percy. The tall knight merely shrugged, he was too busy to keep an eye on the two in front of them in case they needed to intervene. Mordred had a sword after all and Merlin was unarmed. Arthur in the meantime furrowed his brow and was trying to figure what the hell was happening and what he had missed between Merlin and Mordred. He always knew that Merlin wasn't that happy about Mordred joining the knights and he had always behaved a bit distant towards Mordred. But Arthur just assumed he was jealous of Mordred, because he became like a little brother to the knights and spent so much time with Arthur. But now Arthur thought that there was more going on than that they knew off.

Kara didn't have a clue what was going on. Why didn't Mordred use his magic so they could go already? And who was this boy who has gotten Mordred so angry?

"In the time that you've been on Arthur side nothing has changed, Arthur is still Uther's son in every way. You know nothing! I've lost everything and I've still had hope, but now I know, I know that there will be no chance that the laws will be changed. They will stay cruel en we will be hunted and hurt. Everything was a lie and you are nothing but an imposter!" Mordred exclaimed harshly. By the end of it he's gotten so angry that he was shouting the words.

"Don't you dare challenge me! Don't you dare to accuse me of things you don't have no knowledge over!" Merlin roared. Now it was Merlin's turn to get angry. How dare he. He had no idea of what he had to go through, of all the battles he'd fought, of all the people he'd lost, all his hardships. He knew nothing and he dared to challenge him!

They all looked up in surprise at Merlin's outburst. "Will someone please explain to me what the hell is going on here?" Arthur muttered to his fellow knights. "Not a clue, princess." Gwaine whispered back. "We hoped that you may have known what is happening here, but it seems that we are all in the dark here, sire" Leon said.

Merlin continued his outburst. "You think I don't know about loss and pain? I had my fair share of hurt and regret, but even in my darkest moments I've never lost track of my destiny, of who I am. So what gives you the right to give in? You will cast all what you've have learned this last year aside? All of your friends? Well guess what. I've had enough of this. If you hurt them in any way I will stop you."

Merlin was determined. He got himself ready in a fighting stance and called his magic towards him. He felt it pleasantly humming right under his skin, waiting to be released, waiting to fulfil its purpose of protecting him and his friends.

Arthur was perplexed. He knew Merlin was loyal, but this was getting ridiculously. What was Merlin thinking? He had no means of stopping Mordred, he was unarmed and Mordred was an excellent swordsman. This had to stop before it got out of hand and the idiot got himself hurt. He signalled to the knights to get ready to intervene at his signal. He slowly inched forwards, hand on his sword.

Mordred it seemed was still not ready with Merlin. "After all that hurt you still chose for Arthur? I can't believe you. All those years you stood by Uther and Arthur when they hunted us down and killed us like animals. You knew of our suffering and you did nothing! For all those years I believed in the prophecies, I believed in you. You were supposed to be our protector, our saviour but you proved yet again that you are nothing but a hypocrite. I know who you are, but if you think you are the only one who has gotten stronger you are severely mistaken! You say you will stop me? I loved to see you try." Mordred sneered at Merlin, eyes already showing specks of gold in reaction to his anger.

Merlin withdrew slightly at Mordred's words. He'd sounded so hurt and sad when he said that. It hurt Merlin deeply to think that he'd let the young druid boy down so long ago. But he had no choice then. If Uther had found out that he'd helped the druid boy all those years ago he surely would've killed him. Merlin never wanted to hurt anybody, but it seemed that he'd always let someone down in his quest to save Arthur. He wanted so badly to help all the people and finally free magic, but in the process he always managed to lose in some ways. But he had to believe in his destiny in Arthur as the future king.

"I'm so sorry." Merlin started. "But you give me no choice, I won't let you hurt Arthur." Every word sincere.

"Your apologies mean nothing to me, not anymore. You're done for Merlin." Mordred looked around him at Arthur and his knights, finally acknowledging them. "Your friends will finally know, just like me, that your words mean nothing and know you for the liar you are. Face it Merlin, you lost, it is over. Morgana was right all along, you and your king are done."

Merlin was furious, how dared he to mention _her_ in front of him! He saw Mordred getting ready and he prepared himself. He tried once more in a low commanding voice, letting his power seep through his voice, eyes slowly filling with the melting gold, ready for attack.

"Mordred, don't –"

But then, all hell broke lose….


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for the late update but real life was bugging me.**

**Also, this chapter was a real difficult piece to write.**

**I hope I did it justice.**

**But with no further ado I present you the next chapter.**

**Enjoy the story and please review.**

**Yours sincerely, **

**Bluewryter**

* * *

Arthur got himself ready to intervene. It was obvious that Mordred wasn't backing down and he needed to get to him first before he could hurt Merlin. He saw Mordred getting ready in a fighting stance and he looked at his knight, seeing if they were ready on his signal. The knights nodded in answer. Mordred in the meantime wasn't looking at them, he only had eyes for the servant. This was good, it meant that they had the element of surprise and more of a chance to stop Mordred and get Merlin to safety. They surrounded Merlin from behind, Arthur at his left and Gwaine on his right, so they could step in front of Merlin in the moment Mordred will choose to attack.

Arthur cursed Merlin's loyalty the moment he heard Merlin say he would protect Arthur. What would the idiot do? Strangle Mordred with his neckerchief? He didn't even have a weapon for crying out loud. But then Mordred started to speak again and Arthur hesitated at his words. What did Mordred mean when he said that Merlin was a lair? He looked behind him at Leon, one of his most trustworthy knights, with a question in his eyes. Leon merely shook his head at him like if he would say _would you believe a knight who'd gone traitor over someone who had been loyal to him and his friend for many years?_ Arthur focused ahead. Leon was right, how did he dare to question Merlin. The servant had nothing but been loyal to him and even now he would fight Mordred just to protect Arthur, the most skilled warrior of Camelot. The loyal idiot, no he corrected, a friend.

He got himself ready to give the knights the signal when a shiver run down his spine at the words next spoken. He'd almost didn't recognize the voice, for how could that be Merlin's voice. He'd never heard the servant speak in such a tone, a low tone which spoke of hidden power, words spoken in command. Arthur cursed his moment of hesitation when he saw Mordred flash golden. He knew the boy was a druid but it was still a punch to the stomach to see him use magic. He jumped forwards but he realised he was too late when all hell broke loose and a bright flash blinded him. He had no other choice but to put his sword in front of him and brace himself for the attack, praying that they would survive whatever hit Mordred had sent their way.

But when the impact of the hit stayed out he opened his eyes and gasped at what he saw. He blinked a couple of times, trying to clear his vision, because what he saw just wasn't possible. How could it be? At front of him and his knights stood Merlin, hands stretched out in front of him and a blue golden shield enveloping him and his knights, holding back Mordred's attack.

How was this possible? Merlin, _Merlin!_ of all people couldn't possibly have magic. He was the nicest and friendliest person Arthur knew how could he be in possession of something as evil and cruel as magic? It just didn't make any sense. But then he recalled Mordred's last words and understood that this was what he had meant. Merlin clearly had lied to him all those years….

He couldn't help but feel betrayed. He lost every one to magic, Mordred and now it seemed that even Merlin wasn't safe for its corruption. Arthur had never felt more hopeless at seeing Merlin use magic.

Merlin in the meantime lowered his shield and send an attack of his own. Trying to get Mordred to back down. But Mordred was having none of it. Just as Merlin he stopped the attack with a few muttered words and snorted. "Is that all you've got? Is that all the almighty warlock has for me? How pathetic." Mordred sneered at him.

"Come on and fight me like a real man. Or are you afraid that your friends will turn on you when they finally see what kind of a true monster you really are? Just look at their faces, you can see the hurt and shock your betrayal caused. Face it Merlin, you're no better than me. Why don't you just give up?" Mordred laughed at him.

During Mordred's words Merlin started to tremble. It was true he had held back. He still didn't want to hurt Mordred. He'd hoped to scare him off with some minor attacks, but Mordred saw right through him. But he wouldn't hold back any more. He was done with Mordred.

But when Modred called him a monster he truly lost it. He didn't dare to look behind him at his friends expressions. He couldn't face them, couldn't see the truth of Mordred's words painted on their faces. He was called a freak, an abomination, _a monster_, so many times before and every single time it had hurt him. People even have said that he shouldn't have existed in the first place. Well he had enough of it! If they thought of him as a monster then he would show them what kind of a monster he was. He'll show Mordred just what an all-powerful warlock could do. He would show them _Emrys_.

He called his strength to him, eyes flashing a fierce blinding gold. His magic responding quickly and eager. He drew his power of the magic in nature around him and when he asked nature answered him. The weather went foul and it started to rain. The air around them went darker and heavier by the second. Thunder was rolling through the sky responding to the pressure of magic in the air. The wind swelled.

Kara looked at Merlin in astonishment and fear. Who was this boy? Just how powerful was he?

Arthur looked at Merlin in unease. He noticed that the weather was turning quickly around. What just had been a peaceful night turned into a full blown storm in mere minutes. Then he noticed the way Mordred was looking at Merlin. He noticed how Mordred would switch from looking at the sky in astonishment at looking to Merlin in … fear? Then it all started to click together in Arthur's head and he looked at Merlin with shock. It wasn't possible was it? Merlin couldn't be changing the weather could he? Just what the hell was his manservant to have such power? He stole a quick glance next to him at his knights and he saw the same faces of shock and unbelief. He quickly turned back to look at Merlin when he spoke again.

Mordred slowly lost his smile when he saw nature change around him. His look turned from anger to anxious and even, dared he to think it, afraid.

"You have no idea of what I'm capable off. You think you can overthrow me? You've forgotten who I am. I'm not just some puny sorcerer, I AM MAGIC." Merlin threw his last words at Mordred.

Mordred would have no idea what hit him when he was trough with him.

He called the assembled magic in the air forth and it expressed itself into a large pulsing lightning bolt forming in his hands. When he gathered as much power he could muster he hurled it with all his might to Mordred who quickly tried to gather up a shield in front of him. But his shield was no match for Merlin's magic and he was thrown backwards against a tree. He landed in a crumpled heap at the base of the three.

"No!" Kara screamed in anguish and run towards Mordred. She threw herself in front of him and turned to look at Merlin.

Merlin placed his hand in front of him, eyes still a swirling gold, ready to deliver an another attack if need be.

"I will never forget this." Kara yelled at him when she gathered Mordred in her arms.

"Morgana will make you pay. She will destroy you, all of you." She said when a whirlwind obscured her from view. A moment later and she was gone.

Merlin slowly let his hind fall back to his side. He closed his eyes in anguish. He was shaking with pent up emotion.

He'd let them go and now his efforts where for naught. Mordred will go to Morgana and he'll tell her the information she was looking for all this time. He'll reveal to her that all those times it was Merlin who'd stop her, that he was Emrys. The moment she knows she will go after Arthur and Camelot and the prophecies will come true.

Merlin's anguish, fear, hurt and despair built up inside of him. He recalled Mordred's words and he couldn't stop thinking about the ones he lost. It was unfair at how much he'd lost and now he would lose his friends and Arthur…

He would lose Arthur, his friend, his brother… he'd failed. And with this last thought he threw his built up despair out of him with a scream and a burst of magic.

Why hadn't he stopped her? Know it was all too late. But he knew why he couldn't stop her. Because he saw the love between her and Mordred and it had reminded him of the love he'd lost. And when he saw Freya's face in front of him he no longer could do it. How could he do to them what had happened to him. How could he let them face the same hurt and despair he'd felt when he lost his love.

With this realisation he fell to his knees, rain streaming down on him, his expression numb. He stared at his hands in the meantime thinking of his failure. Even with all his power he couldn't stop fate.

Suddenly he felt something heavy land on his shoulder and without looking he knows it's a blade. Of course, he'd almost forgotten about their small audience. Arthur, the knights, they all knew now. His secret was out and he would soon find out what was left off their friendship, find out what they'd think of him now. Would they see him as a monster? He couldn't bear it if that was the case.

He would all find this out with what started as a single word.

"Explain!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Her it finally is, the next update.**

**I know you had been waiting for it for a long time, but I wanted so badly to write this chapter right.**

**I hope that with this I raised your expectations.**

**Again I wanted to thank you all for your kind words. **

**But I won't be holding you up any longer.**

**Enjoy the story and please review.**

**Yours sincerely, **

**Bluewryter**

* * *

Merlin hesitated and looked ahead of him in deep thought. What could he say? How could he begin to explain it? How could he make them understand? How would he possibly begin to tell what happened all those years, his role behind the scenes?

He practically could feel Arthur's fury rolling of him in waves. He guessed that the only reason he was still breathing was probably because Arthur was desperate for an explanation, an answer of how this could be, of his treason, how he could ever betray Arthur.

How can you explain the ultimate betrayal? He sighed. He guessed there was only one option, start at the beginning…. 

"I was born with it." He still didn't dare to look Arthur in the eye, choosing to look back at his hands instead. Afraid of what he would see in Arthur's eyes, afraid Arthur would look at him as if he was a monster.

"I demand a –wait what?" Arthur was waiting for an answer and when he thought Merlin wouldn't give him one, he started to demand for one when Merlin finally answered him. But what he said confused him even more, it wasn't possible was it?

When Merlin sensed Arthur was indeed going to listen to him he was hastening to this chance to explain. "I was born with it. I know it sounds crazy, but I've had magic all my life."

He let out a silent laugh. "It drove my mother near crazy. I was throwing things all around the house before I could even speak." Then he sounded more serious and sad when he remembered what his mother once told him when he came home crying when some of the kids called him a monster and even told him that he shouldn't be alive.

"My mom was devastated when she found out I had magic. She even thought of killing me herself, because she thought it was a merciful thing to do. She couldn't stand the thought that I grew up being hunted and killed like some kind of animal. But in the end she couldn't do it. She loved me too much, she chose me over the fear of having magic."

He remembered his mother telling this tale and telling him she loved him so much and that she would always choose him. And if she didn't give up on him he never should think of giving up. He had every right to live. Yes he had magic, but magic wasn't something that made him a monster. It was a part of him and how could she hate something that was a part of her precious son. She told him that having magic made him who he was and it only meant that he was more special than all the other kids.

He couldn't help but smile when he thought of his mother. She had been his rock in his struggle to cope with having magic.

"She raised me up and taught me to never give up. She was the one who taught me magic wasn't something to be feared, something that would make you evil just by having, magic was merely a tool and that I'm in control of it and that I would choose how to use it. And that's what magic is, Arthur. It's just a tool, like a hammer to a smith, a sword to a knight."

At his last words he dared to turn around a look Arthur in the eye and let out a sigh at what he saw in them. A mix of a wide range of different emotions, confusion, anger, hurt, but at the moment confusion dominated the rest.

Merlin took his chances and slowly started to rise and turn around so that he was facing Arthur and the knights who had been silent during Arthur's trial.

Arthur's sword which was still resting on his shoulder offered no resistance and shifted with him until the tip was just resting beneath his collarbone.

"Arthur, please listen to me. Yes I have magic, but I choose how to use it and I chose a long time ago to use it for you and only you. I would never betray you… Please Arthur, just say something."

Arthur was still staring at him in a mix of anger and bafflement.

"I just... don't understand. How can magic possible be used for good? You know what magic did to Camelot, to the people we love. Every person who had magic turned out evil and tried to destroy us, to kill the persons we love. Just look at Mordred, look at Morgana. She was my sister for crying out loud and even she turned against me! So how can you just stand there and tell me to my face that magic isn't evil!"

Arthur was shouting the last words and Merlin automatically held his hands up in surrender while Arthur was poking him with his sword. It seemed he had forgotten he had a sword in his hands when he turned to gesture wild with his hands during his tirade.

"Arthur, listen! Magic isn't good or evil, it just is. It's the person behind the magic who chooses how to use it. Yes, Morgana is no longer the person we knew, but magic didn't change her, she did. Your sister chose a path of hatred, she chose to use her magic for revenge and cruelty. Therefore her magic turned into something twisted, viscous and cruel. Magic isn't supposed to be used for torture and destruction. It's supposed to be used for the benefit of all, to help and protect. And I've tried _so hard_ to make you see that. And you've come such a long way, Arthur. You're more worthy and a better king than Uther ever was. And I gladly use my magic to protect you and all the citizens of Camelot."

His words sounded so sincere. Could he believe them? Could it be that magic wasn't something evil. But what if it was true, could he then condemn is friend, if he believed that Merlin was still his friend, to an early grave? Would he follow in his father's footsteps? Could his father have been wrong all those years? But if it was true, why lie to him for such a long time?

These thoughts jumbled through his head at an incredible speed. He needed time, he needed more answers, he needed to figure out what to do. The knowledge that Merlin has lied to him for as long as he'd know him hurt possibly even more than the fact that he had magic.

"If what you say is true, then why lie to me? Why would you have lied to me for all those years you claim to have been my friend?" He asked Merlin in exasperation.

"I've always been your friend, Arthur. Please believe me. But how could I have told you? All my life I've been told to keep my magic a secret on the pain of death. The moment the truth would have come out I would've been hunted down and killed for being who I am. The first day I arrived in Camelot I witnessed an execution of a man who had been accused of sorcery. At first it was out of fear for Uther that I didn't told. Then after, when we've become good friends, I didn't want you to feel you had to choose between me and your father. And then magic killed you father. How could I've told you then, you were so devastated and angry. And then time after time it would be proven to you that magic was something to be feared off, to be hated. How could I've told you? You would look at me the same way you would look at all those sorcerers, like I'm a monster. And then you would finally turn your back at me and that was the last thing I would've wanted." 

When he finally stopped speaking, Merlin was nearly in tears. He was so desperate to make Arthur understand, to make him accept him for who he really was.

During Merlin's speech Arthur's sword started dropping till at the end of Merlin's words the tip was no longer resting on Merlin's frame, but was pointing to the ground. And Merlin couldn't help but finding some comfort in this.

"I Just can't –" Arthur failed to reply and tried again. "How can expect me to understand all of this? Magic killed both my parents and now you tell me that you're a sorcerer and that magic isn't something bad at all. All my life I've been told by my father magic was evil and after all the hurt magic has caused me you expect me to just suddenly change my view on magic?"

After hearing Arthur mentioning his father Merlin got an angry gleam in his eyes. "Your father was a bitter and unforgiving man. He dabbled with powers he didn't understand and when he had to pay the price he decided to blame his mistake on magic. He started to hunt and kill innocent people and anything that was slightly magical."

"My father was a great king!" Arthur replied in anger, how dared Merlin to speak to him like this?! He knew how much his father had meant to him.

"Your father was a tyrant!" Merlin nearly shouting in fury. He stepped closer until he was standing nose to nose with Arthur. "Families were broken apart and persecuted because of him. He caused my father to flee leaving my mother to raise me up on her own. It's because of your father that I grew up as a bastard. All my life I had to live in fear, constantly looking over my shoulder, because of the great purge!" 

The knights held in their breath at this, wondering how this would end. They didn't dared to intervene between them, regardless of their own opinions, but acknowledging that it was Arthur's decision in how to handle this.

Arthur closed his eyes and took a step back. He thought of all those years with his father, how he made sure that Arthur would understand the danger of magic. But then Arthur couldn't help but think of all the executions he'd witnessed. All the false accusations his father had made. Remembering thinking that his father's judgement had been becoming clouded. Thinking of the words Gaius said to him when he was recovering from his torture. And he couldn't help but think of all the times Merlin had saved him, stood by him, offering him kind and wise words when needed. If he had wanted to betray Arthur he could've done so, so many times, but he hadn't. All his actions of the last years proved the rightness of his words. And even if he did find Merlin guilty he couldn't stomach it to kill him. So who was he fooling. He let out a sigh. 

Merlin looked up in hope at the emotions visibly passing by on Arthur's face. How he hoped he got through to Arthur. And when Arthur finally asked him "What would you have me do?", he couldn't help but feeling relieved. It seemed he wasn't on death penalty after all. He knew the question was a rhetorical one but he gave an answer anyway, cause he wanted Arthur to understand the dire of their situation now Mordred got away.

So he answered in all seriousness, "Return to Camelot and prepare for battle."

Arthur and the knights all looked up in surprise at this. "And why is that?" Arthur asked with raised eyebrows.

Merlin returned his gaze to the place Mordred and Kara vanished.

"Because Morgana will be arriving in Camelot within a fortnight with full force."

"Why on earth would she do that?" This time it was Leon who asked, speaking for the first time after their whole ordeal. He still hadn't voiced his opinion about the whole matter, but he decided just as his fellow knights to follow Arthur's lead. He was their king after all.

"Because Mordred will give her the answer she has been looking for all this time. Mordred will reveal to her the identity of _Emrys_."


	4. Chapter 4

**Her it is, the next update.**

**It's a bit shorter but also with a lighter feel.**

**I wanted to give a nice break and I hope in doing so I didn't do the characters wrong.**

**Again I wanted to thank you all for your kind words.**

**If you have any suggestions or comments, please let me know.**

**They will be greatly appreciated.**

**But I won't be holding you up any longer.**

**Enjoy the story and please review.**

**Yours sincerely, **

**Bluewryter**

* * *

"Emrys?" Elyan asked, "Who is he?"

Merlin closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He guessed there was no getting around it, the warlock was out of the bag anyway. He just wasn't ready to have all his secrets laid out bare before him after keeping them hidden for so long.

"What... do you know of him?" Merlin asked reluctantly. Arthur gave him a sharp look as if he wanted to say _no more secrets_, as if he felt that this was another mystery kept hidden from him. And Merlin winced. It had hurt him, keeping all those secrets, lying to Arthur and his friends. He could only imagine how they were feeling right now and the guilt pressed heavily on him.

Unexpectedly it was Percival who answered. "I heard he was some kind of druid lord, a very powerful sorcerer and very secretive. Only a few know who he is. It is said he's hiding out of fear for persecution but that he will someday come out and free magic."

They all looked at him in surprise. "What?" He asked.

"Just never thought you to be a mister know it all." Gwaine said to him with a smirk plastered on his face. Percival merely scuffed his head in reply.

"Ow." Gwaine raised his hand to scratch his head where Percival had hit him. "You really don't know your own strength do you?"

Leon decided to end this quickly before it went to an all-out scramble. "Don't be a wimp Gwaine, we have a more pressing situation on our hands if what Merlin said is true.

"But what does Morgana want with him?" Arthur asked in speculation.

"Morgana was given a prophecy once. Emrys is her destiny and will be her doom. She wants him out of her way so she can make her move on Camelot." Merlin said.

"If that is true, then why would she come to Camelot? Isn't it smarter to defeat him first and then go for the attack on the citadel." Leon piped in.

"That's because Emrys is _in _Camelot." Merlin answered. Now all eyes were on him.

"How on earth would you know?" Arthur asked accusingly. "Do you know him, is this another one of your secrets? Don't tell me you've been hiding an another sorcerer in Camelot!"

Merlin drew in a deep breath as he knew what had to come next. If he ever wanted to get Arthur's trust back he'd have to be honest with him, no more secrets. If only it was that easy. He sighed, he could only hope that they wouldn't freak out.

"I've not been harbouring an another sorcerer in Camelot. And I do know him, more than you would think, because… I'm," _another deep breath,_ "I'm Emrys." He finally managed to say.

Complete silence. It sounded like the whole forest grew silent in anticipation of this moment. Arthur finally knew the identity of Emrys. It was a moment of destiny, the two halves no longer separated but finally combined. Emrys and the once and future king finally face to face.

The silence lasted… and lasted… Merlin grew more nervous by the second, he didn't dare to look up and he held his breath as the seconds ticked by.

But when no answer came he finally stole a glance. There was shock there but mostly there was unbelief.

Finally Arthur gave a reaction, well reaction… It started with a snort but ended in a burst of laughter and not a small giggle either, Arthur laughed so hard he nearly bend himself over.

Merlin felt a blush creep from the back of his neck until his whole face turned red and he huffed in annoyance, of course the Pratt didn't believe him.

"Will you stop that! We have a serious situation here! We need to get back to Camelot as fast as possible. We have to, –Stop laughing!" He finally yelled at him in outrage.

"I'm sorry… but seriously? You must be kidding me. So what you're trying to tell us is that you, Merlin, a clumsy little oaf like you, are the almighty Emrys. I know you have magic, I saw it, but really you being an all-powerful sorcerer just isn't believable." Arthur said as an apology.

Arthur just couldn't help himself. Imagine Merlin being Emrys, the whole idea was just laughable. Merlin must see that, right?

But when he looked at Merlin he saw that Merlin didn't see it his way. His face had turned dead serious and he started to strike a stance.

"Fine you clotpole. I guess you need to see it before you believe it. Well brace yourself then because after this you _will_ believe me!"

He would show the pratt what he could do, show that he was more than just a petty sorcerer. He started to reach for his magic, feeling it bubble beneath his skin, ready and waiting for his call. He felt his eyes starting to burn and he cocked his head a little.

"Oh, before I begin I need to tell you something. I'm not a petty sorcerer, I'm a warlock." He said with a grin.

He then took hold of the magic inside him and pulled it towards him. he didn't need words for this. Arthur wanted proof, he would give them proof, he would show them the true extent of his magic. His magic was instinctual, elemental. His magic answered to nature and nature therefore answered to him and that was what he did. he called the winds towards him, sky darkening when clouds rumbled and gathered above him.

In the meantime he kept looking at Arthur who's brow had furred at Merlin's words but now had schooled his expression carefully. He clearly didn't want Merlin to give the satisfaction of being right. Fine. Merlin raised his hands and the earth answered and trembled when chunks of earth started to rise. He looked at Arthur, still nothing? He called for the next element, fire, _his_ element. In the end he created an giant dome of wind, earth and fire which trapped Arthur and the knights and yes, finally, there it was, a hint of uncertainty, a flash of fear in Arthur's eyes. Several knights in the meantime had grabbed the hilt of their swords, uncertain of the situation.

Merlin decided it was enough, he had made his point. He then sighed when he realised how much he had been carried away by proving Arthur wrong. The last thing he wanted was his friends seeing him as a threat, a monster of magic.

He closed his eyes, blew out and let the magic go, the fire went out , the wind stilled and the earth closed again. When he was done it was as if nothing had happened to the place.

He then opened his eyes again and smiled.

"There you have it, so will you now finally believe me?" He said to them while he crossed his arms.


End file.
